The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and to a semiconductor module including the same.
A semiconductor package is widely used in high performance electronic products such as display devices. The performance of the semiconductor package is a key factor in the resolution offered by the display device. Accordingly, there is a need for semiconductor packages that exhibit a level of performance demanded by high resolution display devices.